More High
by Suzuka-san
Summary: Après l'inter-lycée, Tôdo et Makishima profitent d'une journée en amoureux au parc Disney. En ce jour, le grimpeur d'Hakone a une idée bien en tête : faire grimper son petit-ami plus haut que les montagnes, jusque dans les étoiles - Yaoi MakiTô


**Titre :** More High

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance / Yaoi

 **Pairing :** Makishima x Tôdô

 **Résumé :** Après l'inter-lycée, Tôdo et Makishima profitent d'une journée en amoureux au parc Disney. En ce jour, le grimpeur d'Hakone a une idée bien en tête : faire grimper son petit-ami plus haut que les montagnes, jusque dans les étoiles.

 **Note de l'auteure** : Bonjour, j'ai écrit cette fiction à l'occasion de l'événement TouMaki Month 2018 organisé par JulesDrenages (sur tumblr). Le thème qui m'avait été attribué fut le suivant : " _Pour ma défense, je pensais que ça irait beaucoup plus lentement_ ".

Je n'avais plus écrit depuis trois ans, aussi ai-je sans doute un peu perdu la main, mais j'espère que l'achèvement de cet OS est un nouveau départ pour moi dans le monde de l'écriture.

* * *

 _ **Les personnages et l'univers du manga Yowamushi Pedal ne m'appartiennent pas. Pas plus que le parc d'attraction Disney**_

* * *

Jinpachi Tôdô avait l'impression de vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie. Quoiqu'il s'était déjà dit cela lors de son dernier rendez-vous avec Makishima. Chaque jour nouveau passé en compagnie du grimpeur de Sohoku le rendait fou de joie. Il n'en dormait presque pas la veille tellement il était excité. Dans son lit, il s'organisait mentalement la journée idéale, la tenue qu'il devait porter, ses phrases d'accroche. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard quand il s'agissait de passer du temps avec son petit-ami. Et comme d'habitude, il en avait bassiné les oreilles de ses coéquipiers pendant toute la semaine. Ces derniers avaient fini par apprendre à l'ignorer tout en hochant la tête pour laisser croire qu'ils étaient attentifs à ses paroles. Chose facile à mettre en œuvre lorsque tu réalises que, dans ses monologues, Tôdô était bien trop occupé à penser à son rival ou à se focaliser sur sa personne pour prendre en compte l'avis des autres. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, le meilleur grimpeur d'Hakone avait des sentiments pour leur concurrent direct, et il ne s'en cachait pas. Tant d'assurance en inquiétait certains. Ses plus proches alliés qui le suivaient depuis trois ans. Après tout, tout le monde n'était pas ouvert sur la question de l'homosexualité. Certains cadets pouvaient voir d'un mauvais œil qu'un garçon comme lui soit leur vice-capitaine. Mais Jinpachi possédait un charisme naturel et un talent pour la grimpe hautement reconnu. Et surtout il était protégé par les regards sérieux de Fukutomi, courroucé d'Arakita et démoniaque de Shinkai qui décourageaient n'importe qui d'un commentaire déplacé lorsqu'il passait un peu trop de temps pendu à son téléphone. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais remarqué ses anges gardiens.

Les deux grimpeurs avaient commencé à se fréquenter régulièrement au cours de leur deuxième année de lycée. Bien que Makishima proclamait qu'une rencontre au hasard sur la même course ne pouvait être considéré comme un rendez-vous, Tôdô le comptait comme tel. Après tout, chaque moment passé avec l'homme qu'il aimait était une bénédiction. Que ce soit sur une course, chez l'un ou l'autre, ou comme aujourd'hui, dans le célèbre parc Disney de Tokyo. L'inter-lycée était terminé depuis deux semaines, et la rentrée après les vacances d'été approchait. C'était l'occasion idéale pour une sortie en amoureux. Ils n'avaient pas tellement prévu la venue de certains de ses équipiers respectifs, eux aussi bien décidés à profiter de la fin de leurs vacances. L'ensemble des troisième année de Sohoku et Hakone semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous, de même que Manami qui avait été tiré de force.

− Il n'a pas trop le moral depuis la fin de l'inter-lycée, avait expliqué Fukutomi. On lui a mis beaucoup de pression. Il doit se détendre avant la rentrée et faire bonne figure.

− Non mais regardez qui parle, baragouinait Arakita.

Il est sûr qu'en terme de bonne figure, Fukutomi était loin de figurer en haut du palmarès. Lui et Kinjô se fixaient comme s'ils se jaugeaient avant une course. Chacun ressentaient la pression qu'exerçaient les deux capitaines, à l'exception d'Arakita qui les comparait à deux inconnus gênés d'avoir pété dans l'ascenseur. Bien à part dans cette bande, Manami semblait ailleurs, si discret qu'on en oublierait sa présence. Et en cette chaude journée, le jeune grimpeur avait plus l'air d'avoir envie de chevaucher son vélo ou de faire une sieste à l'ombre d'un arbre.

− Votre équipe n'est pas au complet, fit remarquer Kinjô à son rival. Il manque votre second sprinteur.

− Izumida n'a pas tenu à venir. Il est occupé à briquer l'ensemble des appareils de musculation du club avant la rentrée, expliqua le blond. Et vous, où sont donc vos cadets ? Les clés du succès de ton équipe ?

En effet, les trois jeunes recrues de Sohoku, qui s'étaient tant démarqués pendant l'inter-lycée, brillaient par leur absence. Ce n'était pas plus mal, pensa Tôdô. La présence d'Onoda aurait mis Manami mal à l'aise. Il appréciait le petit lunetteux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir le malaise de son kohai lorsque quelqu'un faisait référence au champion de l'inter-lycée. Et puis, Onoda risquait de coller Makishima, c'était donc mieux qu'il ne soit pas de la partie. Tôdô souhaitait passer du temps seul avec son petit-ami, disparaître au plus vite du groupe et l'emmener là où son programme le prévoyait.

− Onoda participe à un évènement unique à Akihabara et il a préféré se rendre là-bas pour tenter de gagner quelque chose, expliqua à son tour Kinjô. Quant à Imaizumi et Naruko, ils ont passé l'été à se défier et c'est ce qu'ils font encore aujourd'hui. Pas moyen de les arrêter. Mais nous avons amené deux autres membres important de notre club.

En effet, Teshima et Aoyagi faisaient partie de l'expédition. Les pauvres éliminés de l'inter-lycée se réjouissaient de passer une journée en compagnie de leur aîné Tadokoro à défaut d'avoir pu rouler avec lui sur cette course dont ils rêvaient depuis leur première année.

Bien que dépité par tant de monde, Tôdô garda bonne figure. Il fallait vite que le groupe se sépare afin qu'il puisse profiter de son petit-ami. Chacun semblant avoir des attentes différentes du parc, il serait facile de les disperser. Il pourrait alors s'enfuir avec son Maki-chan, et lui voler enfin son premier baiser de la journée. Makishima avait fini par accepter les câlins en public. Il avait surtout compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'en dissuader Tôdô qui avait envie de hurler ses sentiments à la Terre entière. Cependant l'araignée se refusait encore à l'embrasser en face d'autres personnes, même s'il s'agissait de son équipe en qui il avait confiance. Aucun d'eux ne semblait dérangé par leur relation, elle leur paraissait même totalement une évidence au vu de comment ils avaient évolué ensemble. Il n'en était pas de même pour la société en général qui pouvait voir d'un mauvais œil deux hommes s'embrasser dans un parc pour enfant. Tôdô s'indignait totalement de ce système. Ses rencontres avec son petit-ami étaient si courtes et précieuses qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps à chercher un endroit pour se cacher. Ses lèvres le démangeaient, aussi il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. Il prit la main du garçon aux cheveux verts et déclara de but en blanc.

− Donnons-nous rendez-vous à l'entrée pour dix-neuf heures. Passez une bonne journée.

Et aussitôt il s'enfuit en emportant bien malgré lui l'araignée qui poussa un long « sho » de surprise. Tôdô s'introduisit sans problème dans le parc, passant discrètement entre les différentes familles tel le ninja qu'il incarnait sur son vélo.

− Tôdô, où m'emmènes-tu ?

− J'ai une envie pressante, répondit-il en tournant dans les toilettes.

− Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ce genre de chose, râla le vert qui était tiré jusque dans la cabine.

A peine la porte refermée, Jinpachi se pressa fortement contre Makishima dans un câlin serré. Le récepteur se raidit avant de se détendre. Depuis le temps, il devrait pouvoir anticiper ce genre d'attention venant son tactile petit-ami.

− Maki-chan, chuchota le brun en levant la tête en demande d'un baiser.

Makishima répondit à ses attentes. Lui aussi avait très envie de l'embrasser. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'était pas satisfait de ce choix de destination. La présence de ses équipiers ne le gênait pas, mais sortir dans un lieu si gorgé de monde, encore plus pendant les vacances d'été, rien de pire pour mettre en péril leur intimité. Ils n'avaient déjà pas la possibilité de se voir tous les jours, et Makishima aimait savourer pleinement le temps passé en compagnie de Tôdô. Il l'aimait sincèrement, même s'il ne le disait pas souvent. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son partenaire qui ne manquait jamais de le lui rappeler lors de ses appels quotidien, et encore plus quand ils faisaient l'amour.

− Je t'aime Maki-chan, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers. Je ne te veux que pour moi. Les autres peuvent très bien se débrouiller, et j'ai confié Manami à Shinkai. Arakita ne m'inspire pas confiance, Fuku a une chance unique de lâcher prise. Ce n'est pas du tout facile d'être notre capitaine. Il doit déjà penser à la suite alors que nous sommes encore en vacances. Mais Shinkai a un petit frère, je suppose qu'il saura bien s'en occuper.

Le sprinteur roux lui apparaissait effectivement sympathique. Quant à ses propres coéquipiers, Tôdô avait raison sur le fait qu'ils sauraient très bien se débrouiller. Au fond, il n'était pas si mécontent que le beau brun l'ait emmené de force. L'endroit n'avait rien de romantique, mais il l'ignora, se focalisant sur la belle personne qui se serrait encore contre lui. De son propre chef, il se pencha pour lui offrir un autre baiser, ses longs cheveux verts cachant leur visage, tandis que ses mains glissaient sur le dos de son partenaire, le faisait frissonner.

− Mmh, gémit Tôdo lorsqu'il sentit les doigts passer sous son tee-shirt et toucher sa peau. Maki-chan, ce n'est pas un endroit correct pour faire ça.

Makishima le fit taire d'un autre baiser. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser aller dans un tel lieu. Malgré la frustration entre chacune de leur séparation, ils ne s'étaient jamais abaissés à de tels instincts primitifs. Le rêve de Tôdo était de convaincre Makishima de se laisser aller en pleine nature, ce dernier bien trop pudique et soucieux qu'on les découvre avait toujours refusé.

− Alors, qu'as-tu prévu au programme ? demanda le vert quand il se dégagea enfin de son étreinte, mais non sans relâcher les deux mains qui tenaient les siennes.

− Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi. On n'a pas eu l'occasion de fêter nos anniversaires ensemble cette année avec l'inter-lycée. »

Effectivement, les deux amants occupaient une place importante dans leur équipe respective, en tant qu'as grimpeurs. Ils n'avaient eu que très peu de temps libre ces dernières semaines. Les matins, soirs et les jours de repos étaient consacrés à leur entraînement. Le mois de juillet notamment, on leur avait attribué un programme chargé. L'inter-lycée s'était déroulé début août, juste avant l'anniversaire de Jinpachi. L'un comme l'autre souhaitant la victoire de leur équipe, ils savaient qu'il serait délicat de se rencontrer et de faire la fête peu de temps après la défaite de l'un des deux. Si Makishima avait été plus qu'heureux que son équipe gagne, il savait également que Tôdô et toute l'équipe d'Hakone avait pleuré leur seconde place. Notamment Manami dont le comportement avait changé, passant d'un adolescent joyeux insouciant à un jeune garçon torturé, ce qui inquiétait fortement son aîné. Tôdô culpabilisait un peu de ne pas s'occuper de lui, mais Makishima était prioritaire. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas vus de l'été, c'en était trop pour lui.

− Tu penses à ton kohai ? demanda Makishima qui avait remarqué l'air pensif de son compagnon.

− Je sais que Manami possède le mental pour se remettre de cette défaite. Les titulaires d'Hakone ne sont pas n'importe qui. Mais je m'en veux un peu de l'abandonner.

− Si tu préfères qu'on l'accompagne…

− Pas question, le coupa le brun, c'est de toi que je veux profiter aujourd'hui. C'est Shinkai qui a suggéré de l'emmener pour le faire sortir de sa chambre. Il a promis qu'il s'en occuperait bien. C'est un bon senpai lui aussi, il n'y a qu'à voir la dévotion que lui voue Izumida. Je lui fais confiance. C'est juste que je me sens en échec quand je le vois si déprimé, mais en même temps je le comprends. Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place.

Même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre l'initiative, Makishima attira de nouveau son petit-ami contre lui avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur sa tête et de lui dire doucement.

− Tu es un bon senpai.

− Et toi le petit-ami parfait, répliqua Tôdô en enroulant lui-aussi ses bras autour de la taille de l'araignée.

Makishima n'en pensait rien. Il était peu sociable, ne savait pas sourire ni même discuter simplement. Tout l'inverse du brun qui aurait pu sortir avec qui il voulait. Et pourtant, cet être divin l'avait choisi à lui. Il en était plus qu'honoré, mais bien sûr il ne le lui avouerait jamais.

− Et aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu de te faire monter encore plus haut que les montagnes, annonça Tôdô tout sourire.

− Plus haut que les montagnes ?

− Aujourd'hui, je vais t'emmener jusque dans l'espace.

Il avait dit ça en pointant son doigt vers le ciel, ce qui laissa Makishima perplexe. Qu'est-ce que Tôdô avait en tête au juste ?

− Mais pour le moment, je veux juste profiter de la journée avec toi. Allez, on y va, j'ai passé des jours à mémoriser le plan du parc.

Ce côté perfectionniste, une qualité qu'on ne pouvait retirer au bavard grimpeur.

* * *

S'il avait pu se cacher, Makishima l'aurait volontiers fait. Même la maison de Mickey lui paraissait bien moins ridicule que sa situation actuelle. Affublé d'un serre-tête à oreilles de la mascotte des lieux, et assorti à celui de Tôdô, il se promenait dans tout le parc avec cet accessoire ridicule. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à porter ce genre d'accoutrement, mais Makishima supportait mal les petites moqueries de Tadokoro qu'ils avaient croisé à la fenêtre d'un restaurant, de même que le sarcasme d'Arakita qui faisait la queue avec Shinkai pour une attraction. L'araignée rougit tout comme le nœud de la célèbre Minnie. Comment son petit ami se débrouillait-il pour toujours le mettre dans des situations gênantes ?

Ils avaient également croisé Kinjô et Fukutomi dans la boutique d'accessoires. Les deux capitaines continuaient à se fixer d'un air de défi, des oreilles de Dingo et le chapeau de Donald leur servant de couvre-chef et leur faisant perdre toute crédibilité. Comme quoi, il y avait pire qu'eux, se consola Makishima.

− J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, songea Tôdo après qu'ils aient croisé leurs amis.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de laisser tomber. Ce ne devait pas être si important que cela.

Si Makishima n'aimait pas la foule, c'était justement parce qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu. Les enfants regardaient d'un œil intrigué son style particulier. Il avait l'habitude qu'on l'examine ainsi de la tête aux pieds, mais les adultes savaient faire preuve de bien plus de discrétion. Il n'avait pas été en contact avec autant d'enfants depuis que lui-même en était un. Ce genre d'endroit n'était définitivement pas pour lui. Tout l'inverse de Tôdô qui semblait totalement dans son élément. Il galopait de droite à gauche sans aucune retenu, s'extasiait devant les décors féeriques et se jetait sans vergogne sur les mascottes pour leur faire un câlin. Comme à chaque fois, il se faisait bien remarquer et entraînait Makishima dans son agitation.

Aussi excité que les autres enfants, il discutait avec facilité, débattant avec eux des long-métrages du studio. Certaines fillettes le comparaient même à un prince, et lui s'amusait à s'agenouiller devant elles pour un baisemain, rendant quelque peu jaloux son petit-ami. Remarquant son trouble, Jinpachi se rattrapait immédiatement en le pointant du doigt et en précisant combien Maki-chan était important pour lui. Il ne détaillait jamais la nature exacte de leur relation. Les plus jeunes enfants pensaient qu'il s'agissait juste de meilleurs amis, mais certains plus âgés et les parents comprenaient le sens de ses paroles. Makishima voulut lui dire d'arrêter d'en dévoiler autant, mais rien ne pouvait trahir le regard du brun. Ses yeux violets brillaient, remplis d'adoration, puissants, honnêtes et irrésistibles. Makishima rougit à nouveau, réalisant qu'il était la cible de ce regard, admettant combien il aimait cet ennuyeux garçon. Comme il avait envie de lui faire plaisir, il lui pardonnait, comme toujours, et il souriait. Un sourire sincère cette fois, qui attirait même l'œil de quelques femmes ou fillettes. A croire que Tôdô avait le pouvoir de calquer son charme naturel sur son visage effrayant.

Makishima était finalement content d'être là. Ici ou ailleurs, du moment qu'il pouvait être en compagnie de l'autre grimpeur. Il n'était pas spécialement friand de ce genre d'endroit et des attractions. Il avait toujours préféré la sensation de se sentir libre en montant sur son vélo. Mais Tôdô passait plus de temps à chercher les mascottes, à prendre des selfies d'eux deux devant le moindre décor, et la journée passait vite, surtout lorsque la file pour le moindre tour durait entre une demi-heure et une heure, des fois même plus. Rien d'étonnant à cette période de l'année et avec les vacances scolaires. Si tout le monde s'impatientait dans ces interminables queues, Makishima, lui, préférait ces moments car c'était un prétexte pour se coller contre son petit-ami sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Au final, le couple n'avait que peu profité du parc en lui-même. Makishima remarqua d'ailleurs que Tôdô ne choisissait que des attractions calmes.

− Tu n'aimes pas les fortes sensations ?

− C'est juste qu'elles risquent de me décoiffer. Je tiens à rester parfait devant toi.

− Ce n'est pas si important…

− Si ça l'est, le coupa Jinpachi très sérieux. Je ne tiens pas à te faire honte.

Makishima avait envie de répliquer que c'était plutôt lui qui ne se sentait pas à sa place à ses côté. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Jinpachi le plaçait toujours sur un piédestal. Pour que le vaniteux Dieu de la montagne fasse l'éloge d'une autre personne que lui, c'est qu'il devait être sacrément entiché. Makishima regrettait juste de ne jamais parvenir à lui rendre la pareille. Jinpachi se lasserait-il un jour de ne jamais recevoir d'attention en retour ? Il savait pourtant son petit-ami très câlin et tactile, et lui n'était pas du genre à prendre l'initiative.

− Et puis comme ça, je peux me permettre de me serrer contre toi le plus longtemps possible, finit de se justifier le brun.

En effet, Les attractions qu'il choisissait se déroulaient souvent sur des barques ou des salles de spectacle, dans un décor sombre. Jinpachi se débrouillait toujours pour monter à l'arrière et dans un coin. Ainsi, il pouvait se coller à lui en toute discrétion. De toute façon, les autres visiteurs étaient bien trop occupés à apprécier le spectacle et à surveiller leurs enfants qu'à se soucier d'eux.

Jinpachi insista pour faire graver leur nom sur l'une des dalles à l'entrée du parc, en souvenir de cette journée. En échange de ses nombreux caprices, Makishima pu savourer une glace, chose que Tôdô essayait de lui interdire en lui chantant son éternel discours sur la nécessité d'un alimentation saine. Lui-même finit par choisir un sorbet le moins sucré possible. Le temps de savourer leur goûter, ils croisèrent de nouveau Tadokoro et Shinkai qui tentaient d'avaler la plus grosse crème glacée du parc. Ils en étaient à leurs dernières bouchées, suivit de près par Aoyagi qui s'en sortait plutôt bien quand il s'agissait d'ingérer une quantité phénoménale de calories. Tôdô se sentit nauséeux rien qu'à les regarder. Heureusement, Arakita et Teshima avaient été beaucoup plus raisonnables dans leur choix.

− J'ai encore l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, fit remarquer Jinpachi pour la seconde fois.

Mais personne ne voyait à quoi il pouvait bien faire allusion. La journée arrivait à sa fin et Makishima se demanda à nouveau ce que voulait dire Tôdô quand il lui parlait de l'emmener jusque dans les étoiles. Les voilà maintenant dans la file pour une dernière attraction. A son grand étonnement, Tôdô avait cette fois choisi un train à grand vitesse : le mythique Space mountain. Il haussa les épaules sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi il avait subitement changé d'avis sur ce genre d'attraction. Peut-être parce qu'il était tard et qu'il pouvait maintenant se permettre de se décoiffer un peu. Fatigué de sa journée, Makishima écouta d'une oreille distraite la énième histoire que lui racontait son petit-ami pour faire passer le temps dans ces longues queues. Et quand ils apparaissaient, il lisait les panneaux d'avertissement et les consignes de sécurité.

− Une attraction qui combine les mots "espace" et "montagne" est indiscutablement faite pour nous, Maki-chan, expliqua enfin Tôdô. Je suis tombé sur une pub et j'ai eu envie de le faire avec toi. Aujourd'hui, nous allons grimper plus haut que les montagnes, jusque dans l'espace. Je t'y aurais bien emmené plus tôt mais je voulais garder le meilleur pour la fin.

C'était donc à ça qu'il faisait allusion, à une simple attraction. Il n'y avait que Tôdô pour l'emmener dans un tel lieu avec l'ambition de lui donner l'illusion de monter toujours plus haut. C'était maladroit, mais il apprécia l'intention.

Enfin installés dans le wagon, tout naturellement, Makishima retira le serre-tête oreille et noua ses cheveux, ce qui indigna immédiatement son partenaire.

− Maki-chan, tu es censé le garder toute la journée, houspilla l'autre grimpeur.

− Mais on doit l'enlever pour cette attraction.

− Comment ça ?

− Monsieur, l'interpella l'un des gérants du Space Montain, veuillez retirer et protéger tout accessoire mobile susceptible de tomber. Serre-tête, lunettes, rangez également vos téléphones, appareils photo et caméras.

Jinpachi obéit sans comprendre, quelque peu déçu, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on abaisse l'énorme sangle de sécurité sur sa poitrine, suffisamment serré pour vous couper le souffle.

− Tant de protection pour une petite ballade dans les étoiles.

− Euh, Jinpachi, est-ce que tu sais comment se déroule cette attraction ? réalisa soudain Makishima qui ne pouvait pas croire que Tôdô ne connaissait pas la suite.

La restriction que leur imposaient les harnais l'empêchait de s'avancer pour mieux le voir. Makishima tendit donc son bras pour saisir la main de son petit-ami.

− Maki-chan ! s'exclama Tôdô, à la fois surpris et excité.

− Ca va bien se passer.

Et avant que le brun ne puisse répondre, le train se lança à vive allure. Makishima n'éprouvait pas vraiment de sensation, ce genre d'attraction ne l'amusant pas spécialement. Rien ne remplaçait satisfaction de grimper sur son vélo. Cela l'ennuyait même d'avoir à supporter les cris de tous les autres passagers, celui du garçon à côté de lui se mêlant aux autres. Il serra encore plus fort la main de son petit-ami, ce dernier s'accrochant désespérément à lui. N'ayant d'autres choix que d'apprécier le spectacle des décors de l'espace que leur offrait l'attraction, Makishima reconnut que l'ensemble du système était bien fait. La vitesse du train l'empêchait cependant de bien visualiser, ses yeux n'ayant clairement pas le temps de tout détailler. En à peine quelques minutes, ils étaient revenus au point de départ. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on les libéra que Makishima put s'enquérir de l'état de Jinpachi qui serrait toujours sa main. Ce dernier semblait tétanisé, comme s'il venait de recevoir le plus gros choc de sa vie.

− Il faut descendre Tôdô.

Sans le lâcher, Makishima l'emmena jusqu'à l'extérieur. Les premier pas du grimpeur d'Hakone étaient désorientés. L'araignée décida alors de le faire s'asseoir sur un banc pour qu'il se reprenne.

− Pourquoi être monté si tu ne supportes pas ce genre d'attraction.

− Pour ma défense, je pensais que ça irait beaucoup plus lentement.

− Mais le Space Montain, c'est quand même connu. Tu n'as pas attendu les cris de l'extérieur ? Et tous les messages d'avertissement ?

− Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait attention. J'étais tellement excité de partager ça avec toi. J'ai cru que c'était un genre de planétarium. Je me sens ridicule, et je suis sûr que j'ai une mine affreuse. Je suis tellement bête.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, visiblement encore secoué. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, bien sûr, il n'y avait rien de grave. Mais Jinpachi était très soucieux des détails. Il n'acceptait pas de se sentir aussi stupide face à Makishima qu'il aimait et qu'il voulait impressionner afin de ne pas perdre son amour. L'araignée n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Bien qu'ils se trouvaient encore en public, il l'attira contre lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa tête. Tôdô resta muet de stupeur, réalisant également que son petit-ami ne lui avait pas lâché la main.

− J'ai beaucoup aimé, merci beaucoup.

− Ne dis pas ça juste pour me consoler. Je sais que j'ai merdé sur ce coup.

− Ce n'est pas que pour le passage dans les étoiles. J'ai beaucoup aimé cette journée. Je ne te remercie jamais assez. C'est toujours toi qui organises nos rencontres. Tu ne penses qu'à me faire plaisir, et je ne fais rien en échange.

− Mais te savoir heureux est ce qui fait mon bonheur, Maki-chan.

− J'estime que dans un couple, on doit chacun faire la part des choses, déclara Makishima en déposant un simple et chaste baiser, cette fois-ci sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. Je te promets de faire d'avantage d'efforts moi aussi. Je t'aime Jinpachi.

Cette fois, c'était des larmes de joie. Tôdô se jeta au cou de son compagnon dans un câlin à la fois tendre et serré, bien différent de tous ceux qu'il avait partagés avec les mascottes.

− Maki-chan, Maki-chan, Maki-chan, c'est si bon de t'entendre dire ça. Je t'aime, Je t'aime tellement.

Ils restèrent enlacés plusieurs minutes, indifférents aux autres visiteurs qui les ignoraient pour la plupart. Ils savouraient juste cette proximité, la chaleur et l'odeur de l'autre, le bonheur d'être ensemble, tout simplement. Leur cœur battaient à l'unisson, frappaient contre leur poitrine comme s'ils cherchaient à sortir de leur cage pour se rejoindre.

− Viens dormir chez moi ce soir, l'invita Makishima.

− Mes parents voulaient que je les aide demain.

− Raconte un mensonge. Une grève des trains, un accident sur la voie, n'importe quoi, mais dors avec moi ce soir.

− Bien sûr, du moment que je peux rester avec toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, simplement mais tendrement. Ignorant le monde qui les entourait et les regards curieux. Dire qu'au début de leur relation, Makishima n'osait même pas tenir la main de Tôdô. A chaque nouvelle rencontre, ils avaient l'impression d'évoluer dans leur liaison, de s'élever plus haut, toujours plus haut, tel un grimpeur qui parcoure les collines sur son vélo. Ils s'aimaient éperdument et chaque jour un peu plus. L'un comme l'autre, ils souhaitaient continuer sur cette voie, jusqu'à atteindre le sommet, et même au-delà.

− Je viens de passer le plus beau jour de ma vie, décréta Jinpachi.

− Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

− Je le pense à chaque fois.

La journée arrivait à son terme. Il leur restait juste le temps de passer à la boutique de souvenirs. Là-bas, ils y retrouvèrent l'ensemble de leurs amis. Arakita faisait la queue à la caisse, deux peluches sous les bras, chacune destinée à ses deux jeunes sœurs. Ailleurs dans la boutique, Shinkai recherchait le cadeau idéal pour son petit frère Yûto, ce dernier aimant les objets mignons. Tadokoro, quant à lui, avaient fait l'acquisition de plusieurs moules à pâtisserie en forme de tête de Mickey. Teshima et Aoyagi avaient été beaucoup plus simples en choisissant des petits accessoires tels que des stylos, porte-clés et bloc-note totalement hors de prix. Tout le monde fut étonné de retrouver Kinjô et Fukutomi dans la même position qu'en début de journée, se fixant l'un l'autre, les bras croisés, sans même cligner des yeux. Avait-il seulement profité du parc, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

− J'ai définitivement l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, proclama Jinpachi pour la troisième fois.

Et une fois de plus, personne ne voyait à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Ce n'est qu'en tournant dans la boutique, en observant les peluches des différents personnages, certains affublés d'ailes d'ange, qu'il réalisa soudain.

− MANAMI !

C'était cela, il n'avait plus revu son cadet depuis le matin où il s'était enfui avec Makishima, confiant le jeune grimpeur à son coéquipier.

− Shinkai, qu'as-tu fait de Manami ?

− Manami ? Mince, depuis quand n'est-il plus avec nous ?

− Mais quel irresponsable ! s'offusqua le beau brun qui avait déjà sorti son téléphone pour le contacter.

− Il était tellement discret que je n'ai même pas calculé qu'il ne nous suivait plus.

− A tous les coups, il s'est assoupi quelque part, déduit Arakita qui connaissait la tendance du jeune garçon à piquer un somme n'importe où et n'importe quand.

− Il ne répond pas à son téléphone, paniqua encore plus Tôdô.

− Ne t'en fais pas Jinpachi, il n'a pas dû quitter le parc. Dispersons-nous pour le retrouver, et que quelqu'un aille à l'accueil pour qu'ils fassent un appel, suggéra Shinkai.

Pendant ce temps, les gérants de la maison des poupées virent arriver une de leur embarcation vidée de tout passager, à l'exception d'un jeune garçon qui somnolait depuis plusieurs heures.

− On devrait lui dire de sortir maintenant. Tu as entendu l'annonce ? Ses amis le cherchent.

− Il serait temps.

Pendant plusieurs heures, Manami avait été bercé par les chants et l'ambiance douce de l'attraction qui avaient réussi à gommer un peu sa peine. Les gérants, le voyant seul et si paisible, n'avaient pas osé le déranger. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée qu'un autre jeune garçon, brun aux cheveux bouclés, vint le récupérer. Il les remercia d'avoir pris soin de lui avant de l'emmener vers la sortie du parc. Le petit grimpeur d'Hakone immergeait à peine. Il crut qu'il s'agissait de Tôdô, mais son aîné n'avait pas les cheveux aussi frisés. Mais cette tête lui était familière. Probablement un de ces membres de l'ombre de Sohoku. Qu'importe, il dormait mal depuis la fin de l'inter-lycée et il se sentait très fatigué. Il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon, un bras autour de sa taille, et il se laissa guider, réchauffé plus qu'il ne le pensait par cette présence à ses côtés. Pour lui non plus, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée. Un jour sans doute, Manami déploierait à nouveau ses ailes pour s'envoler et s'élever, repartant de là où il avait chuté. Son fardeau sur les épaules ne l'empêchera pas d'aller plus haut, toujours plus haut.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :** Merci d'avoir lu.

Vous avez dû comprendre que celui qui vient récupérer Manami est Teshima. Un petit clin d'oeil au ManaTe qui est devenu l'un de mes OTP et j'espère bien parvenir à écrire des fanfic sur eux dans un avenir prochain.

Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction. Alors si vous avez la moindre remarque, ou juste si ça vous a plu ou déplu, faites moi le savoir.


End file.
